Fireworks
by Mil0 Gamer
Summary: The finale of the New Year's Eve festival is something people wait all year for. But while everyone is celebrating, Tigress is making some fireworks of her own. Not good with titles but please R&R. Rated M for light citrus. One-shot. Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda.


It was New Year's Eve and the residents of the Valley of Peace were gathered in the market to celebrate at the annual festival. Merchants with food carts and game booths lining the streets could be heard calling out over a bustling crowd. Shifu, being senior master at the Jade Palace, was in attendance as the festival's announcer. Po and the Furious Five were there as security.

"Po," Tigress motioned to a group of crocs getting loud at a ring toss stand. Po lifted his face from a bowl of noodles.

"Do you want us to help?" asked Monkey.

Po held up his finger while he slurped the rest of the noodles from his soup. "No, we got this." he wiped his mouth with his paw. "You guys go on and keep an eye out for any more trouble." Crane, Viper, and Mantis continued to fight their way through the crowd while Monkey followed a cart selling deep fried bananas.

* * *

"Alright, one ring left." Fung took aim at a stack of bottles. Beside him, Gahri noticed Po and Tigress approaching.

"Uh, Fung?" Gahri tapped his shoulder just before Fung let go his ring, causing him to miss again.

The leader of the Croc Bandits threw his metal helmet to the ground. "Darn it, Gary! I had that one. You know, it's like you do these things on pur-"

"Having fun?" Tigress stepped forward.

"Well chyah! At least we were until you guys showed up and made me lose my concentration." The crocodile pouted.

"I won a goldfish." Walleye held up his tail which had a fish hanging off of it.

"Actually," Gahri interrupted, "That's a piranha. And you didn't win it, you've had it on your tail since we walked over that bridge a few minutes ago."

"Oh no, get it off meeee!" Walleye ran around in circles until Po plucked the piranha off his tail, tossing it back into the stream.

A frustrated Fung buried his face in his hand and sighed. "Would you guys- just- Seriously, I'm trying to talk to this guy," he motioned to Po. "And this other guy," referring to Tigress.

Tigress crossed her arms. "I happen to be a female," she said bluntly.

"Woah, really? Hah!" Fung smiled, "I mean.. c'mon, seriously?"

Tigress growled.

"Look," Fung started, "We're not here to start trouble or anything, okay? We even brought our own yuan for games and food and stuff." Gahri held up a red coin bag. "I mean, Gah.." He threw his arms up in exasperation.

Po and Tigress looked at each other and shrugged. Just then, the drums signaling the new year's speech sounded. The two made their way to the center of the market where Shifu stood on a stage, ready to speak.

"Greetings citizens of the valley," Shifu bowed. "This year that is coming to a close has been very good to us. The Dragon Warrior was chosen," cheers rose from the crowd "He not only defeated Tai Lung but also saved all of China from Lord Shen with the help of the Furious Five!" the cheers grew louder. "And even though we lost our beloved Master Oogway and many others that we cherish, I hope to remind you that their journeys did not end, they simply changed course. Just as the year's end is neither truly an end or a beginning, but a going on. Let us gather around and celebrate the dawn of sparkling New Year. May it bring gifts of joys, good health and surprises. Best wishes, everyone!" Shifu raised his arms and looked skyward, "To a Happy New Year!"

Fireworks exploded into the night sky. The crowd raised their heads and watched in wonder.

"I'm going back to the palace. You guys will be able to handle anything that comes up. But from the looks of things it doesn't seem like anything is going to happen."

Viper stopped her. "Tigress, don't you want to see the fireworks?"

"Yeah, and we're all heading over to Mister Ping's Noodles afterwards. You should join us."

"No thanks Crane, Viper. I just need rest for tomorrow."

"But didn't you hear? Shifu said we don't have to train tomorrow!" Po said excitedly.

Mantis chuckled, "Probably because he didn't want to hear you whine about it anymore."

Tigress waved as she headed towards the palace steps. "You guys are just gonna have to have fun without me."

* * *

Shifu sat on the roof of the Jade Palace, staring at the moon and listening to the crowds dwindle below. He had left the festival shortly after the fireworks ended. Crowds with music and laughter weren't really his thing. No, he much preferred the quite zen inside the palace walls. Especially when the panda was away.

It was times like this that Shifu liked to sit under the stars in calm reflection. He brought his reed flute to his lips but was distracted by a groan coming from the student's dormitory. _"I__f that's P__o__ stuffing his face with Monkey's cookies again.."_ Shifu sighed as he got up to investigate. _"Although how Po could __ever__ make it up the palace steps before me, I have no idea."_

Entering the barracks, Shifu noticed the sound wasn't coming from the kitchen, but from the bedrooms. He followed the noise. Listening closer he could also hear heavy breaths and, _"__.. is that rustling sheets?" _He silently made his way down the hall, stopping in front of Tigress' room. He could see her silhouette lit up by the moon, tossing and turning. "_She must be having a bad dream.."_ Shifu raised his hand to her door, wondering whether or not he should wake her. But before he could knock, Tigress let out a soft moan from behind the paper wall that separated them.

Shifu's hand froze. The sound of his own heart beat flooded his ears. He realized now what Tigress was doing. After what seemed like an eternity in shock, the red panda quickly composed his thoughts and turned to leave as silently as he came. He rounded the corner at the end of the hall when it occurred to him that Tigress must have been fantasizing about Po. His ears fell at the thought, though Shifu would never admit to himself why.

He was still within earshot when Tigress inhaled sharply, "nghh, sh-Shifu..." she purred. Shifu nearly dropped his staff. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He peered back down the hall, as if to confirm what he had just heard. Tigress was thinking of him.

* * *

**a/n**

Second fic ever. First KFP. Sorry for any errors or timeline mistakes. Probably going to remain a oneshot because I don't have the time or English writing skills to make it into something more. Might rewrite one day. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
